Magical Secrets of the Gardening club
by gcf.undefined
Summary: Explore the crazy student body of Ishikawa high school, as newly graduated teacher, John Krause leads and mentors his students. Authors disclaimer: contains strong themes of violence and rape. You are warned.


Magical secrets of the Gardening club

Documents from the Ishikawa High School incident

Written by Shirogane

Case 1: Young minds, like seedlings, longing to be nurtured.

Subject: John Krause

Age: 23

Nationality: British/German dual citizenship

Entry 1:

This is the first day,hopefully of many, at my new job in as a homeroom teacher at Ishikawa High School. I was assigned class A1. Mrs Kusanagi at D3 gave me a dirty look, for some unknown reason, but, in time, I'm sure she will come to see me as an equal. I studied the language thoroughly, and can speak it, more or less, fluently. Though I still sound like an Englishman.

3 students stand out in my class: Yamada Sakura, who seems like he will be a brilliant student, as soon as his self-esteem get better; Hinata Yashiro, who is a driven, self confident young lady, and Kamina Kamoshida, who is a limitless ball of energy, it seems he is also the son of the controlling shareholder of the school, and is allowed to get away with a lot of things I disapprove of. Though I don't see it being too problematic.

Kamoshida is a native to the Ishikawa region, while Sakura and Yashiro are from out of town. (I think those 2 are childhood friends).

Entry 4:

It seems like Sakura has been dejected recently. Though he is reluctant to talk about it, I do suspect that it's because Kamoshida managed to win over Yashiro's heart.

Ah, young love. I do wish them the best. I keep telling Sakura that it's better this way, and that he shouldn't let a little incident like this get in the way of his happiness. Someday he will meet that somebody special.

Entry 6.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Though it does seems that Yashiro has become very clumsy. She always has these bruises all over her body (at least the parts that I can see). Such a silly girl, you should be more careful.

Sakura continues to be sad, in spite of what I told him, and nothing seems to be getting through.

Entry 7:

Yashiro, it seems was absent today, but that wasn't the most alarming thing. I found that my mother is gravely ill, and I must return to Britain for about 2 months to look after her. I will leave my students in the care of a friend from university: Su Jiu'er. A Chinese woman who is a little older than myself, yet in spite of her age, it seems that she connects very well with younger people.

Entry 12:

2 months have passed and I've returned to Ishikawa. Frankly, this was a waste of time and money. I should have stayed in Britain.

I arrived at the school gates, just to find police tape over the front door. I tried to call Principal, and Vice principal, but both cell phones were off. I tried calling Su Jiu'er, but the phone just kept ringing.

I then called Mrs Kusanagi, (that sour old woman from D3), and she, surprisingly insisted that we meet in person. When I finally arrived at her place , she greeted me kindly. Though she had the look of somebody who has seen the devil, and lived to talk about it.

"The school has been closed " she said, she was on the verge of crying.

What happened in these 2 months? I have to find out…. (to be continued)

Case 2: The bees, the birds, and all the pretty flowers.

Subject: Kamina Kamoshida

Age: 16

Nationality:Japanese, a native of Ishikawa

Entry 2:

The school year has just started, and the gardens are full of pretty flowers. However, one particular flower cause my attention. Its scent was fresher than the others; it was the scent of one who hadn't known a man before. Sure, there was a bee flying around it, but it just hovered around the flower, never landing on it, let alone harvesting its sweet nectar. This will be the highlight of my semester. She WILL be mine.

Entry 3:

I performed the deed. Last night, I invited her out for dinner, and then later, I turned Yashiro into a real woman.

Haha, Sakura wasn't too pleased when I bragged of my latest conquest. The little twerp had his eye on Yashiro for years, but hadn't gone in for the kill. This was his loss. For now, I will play the part of the "supportive friend" and "encourage" him.

Entry 6:

It was endearing at first, but now, it's just infuriating. Yashiro was a virgin prude, but now, she's just a prude. She just goes on and on about long term commitments, and starting a family. She wanted me to "stop eyeing other girls". I have started disciplining her and using other methods to make her more cooperative.

Entry 7:

We had a big argument last night. She then had the guts to say that she was better off with Sakura.

That little punk, his very existence is annoying, even when he's not around.

She'll be back tomorrow, like always.

*edit: Sakura walked up to me this morning, asking if I had seen Yashiro. I backhanded him. She probably cross-pollinated with him last night.

Entry 9:

This morning, I caught a glimpse of an exotic flower, a new teacher to substitute for that other imbecile: Ms. Su Jiu'er . Underneath those thick glasses, long skirt, and tied up hair, is a very beautiful woman, and I will have her.

Entry 9.5:

The miracle of "Euphoria" is that it's a tasteless, odourless colourless fast dissolving pill. It's also a concentrated aphrodisiac. A few pills will send a person's sex drive to the next level. It can take a devout nun, and make her behave like a wild whore. It also causes partial amnesia. I will not admit, or deny putting it into Yashiro's milkshake that night.

Entry 11:

Ms. Jui'er has gravitated toward Sakura since the moment she arrived. To the point where she have started giving him "private lessons" to improve his grades, but we all know that the lessons are of a more "intimate" nature.

I pulled Sakura aside and ordered him to put some "Mystery pills" in her tea, then leave, and go home early. Two hours later, I see the both of them walking arm in arm. That bastard, he can't follow simple instructions. I must correct this… (to be continued).

Case 3: Fruit tastes sweetest just after it's ripened.

Subject: Su Jiu'er

Age: 27

Nationality:Chinese

Entry 8:

9 years ago, a miracle happened. It was during an internship as Osaka Middle School where I met him, Yamada Sakura. I was in love, the moment I saw him. It was then that I made a vow. I would condition him for the duration of my internship, and when he came of age, he would give me his body. It was unpleasant for him, but all of it was necessary to ensure the best possible outcome.

Then, just a few days ago, the winds of fate began to blow. I was approached by one of my former underclassmen, an englishman by the name of John Krause , to take his place for a few weeks.

And there he was, freshly ripened, and ready for consumption. I had somehow draw suspicion of other boys, filled with teen hormones, but I had dealt with this before. As for getting Sakura, that was easy: during the next test, I would simply give him a failing mark, then, with the blessing of by other colleagues, kindly offer to give him private tutoring sessions.

While at my place, I changed into something more comfortable, and let his male hormones do the rest.

"It's my first time", he said, sheepishly

"It's my first time, as well" I replied.

In that instant, all those years of built up sexual frustration was released.

Every day, for 2 weeks, we would go home each night, and make love until the sun rose.

Then, one day, he came to me in the afternoon, he asked that we drink tea together. It was all over his face. Someone had blackmailed him into drugging my tea.. What an amateur. Both him, and whoever it was that wanted my body. There was nobody around, so I made love to him, right then and there…

Entry 11 (part 2).

Subject: Kamina Kamoshida

I thought the twerp would try to grow a backbone, so I made a backup plan. I took some delinquents from the school, and promised then some fresh pussy.

Sure enough there she was, with "him". So we banded together and beat the snot out of him. Then, while she was stunned, we pinned the teacher down and fucker her brains out. Sakura looked lonely, so we gave him some "attention" too. The expressions he made were priceless.

After the principal found out what happened, he tried to have me suspended, but Mother, I mean, Mrs. Kamoshida, stepped in, and threatened to pull the funding if he didn't revoke my suspension.

The best part, is that slut of a teacher got fired, and arrested for statutory rape. And what of Sakura? He's still in the hospital.

I think, maybe, if he returns, I will make him my dog; my own personal slave.

Case 4: The soil was for weeds, not flowers and fruit trees.

Subject: Hinata Yashiro

Age: 16

Nationality:Japanese (Osaka district)

(A letter found scrunched up. Presumably, the sender wrote this, and then tossed it away)

Dear Yamada-san, I hope you are well.

Know that I have always love you and always cared about you; I just couldn't take it anymore.

I was hoping that, one day, that you would take the first step, and ask me out. I waited and waited, but that day never came. Then Kamoshida came, and plied his charm on me, and we had dinner that night. For the first time, I felt like a lady.

I was a fool. I woke up the next morning, with no memory of what had happened the night before. What's more I felt dirty and ashamed. I had given myself to a guy I hardly knew. He threatened to tell you everything we did that night if I left him, so I stayed. Judging on how you looked at me later that morning, he must have told you anyway.

Then, he started hitting me. I kept wondering: if you cared about me so much, why did you let all this happen to me? Then I remember why I fell in love with you. You were always so kind, and gentle, and I kept going.

I could only take so much, and so I ran away from him, to you that night.

I stole some of those pills he used.

I am so sorry, I know you'll never forgive me for taking your first time. I just wanted my last memory of that place to be a happy one.

I'm sorry for being a selfish evil person.

I decided it would be better to disappoint my parents for a thousand more years, than spend another moment with that boy, but if I stayed, he would have hurt you even more.

Goodbye, my gentle, soft hearted friend. I pray we meet again

P.S. please stay away from him at all costs. He is a demon, and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.

Case 5: The garden was overgrown with weeds.

Subject: John Krause

Entry 12: (part 2)

The more I sat with Mrs Kusanagi, the more I learned of what the students and teachers were doing with each other, all of it under the nose of the principal.

I calmly suggested we go pay this principal and the equally guilty vice-principal a visit, but she exclaimed: "You, imbecile, the principal and vice principal are dead!"

Entry 11:

Subject: Yamada Sakura Yashiro

Age: 16

Nationality:Japanese (Osaka district)

This is all because of him that I lost Hinata-san. I was was just about to confess to her when he came long. It because of him that I lost Jiu'er-Sensei. All because he couldn't bear the thought that she wanted me, and not him. Until now, he could have anything he wanted, and I had to beg.

He took everything from me. He stole everything that I valued, so now I am going to destroy everything he values.

He thinks I am soft, he thinks that I am an easy target to manipulate and bully.

I have prepared some "care packages" for him and everything he cared about.

This will be the last passage I write. Tomorrow, I'm going to hell, and I'm dragging that bastard along with me.

Kamoshida, who ever you're fucking tonight, enjoy it. It will be the last taste of pleasure you ever have.

Subject: John Krause

Entry 12: (part 2)

Mrs Kusanagi showed me recordings of the recently installed security cameras.

I fear that the horrors I saw will haunt me for years to come.

I saw young Sakura as a young man who was full of potential. What was going on in that young man's life that would drive him to this? Where did he get an automatic weapon? Were those pipe bombs he hid in the recycle bins? He was even seen dragging a battered Kamoshida into the closet, with a plumbers wrench, to do who knows what with him.

What a naive fool I was, thinking that good will alone could inspire these youngsters.

Afterword

Subject: Detective Osu Kusanagi

2 years have passed

The death toll was as follows:

12 injured, 8 dead

Mr Krause returned to england, and has began teaching at a boys school. He has developed a reputation of being a strict disciplinarian.

Ms. Su Jiu'Er is also in England. She spent a year in prison, and is out on bail, under the condition that she not be within five hundred meters of any primary, or secondary schools.

Yamada Sakura, after his remote bomb vest failed to detonate was successfully arrested, and is in the youth wing of Tsushima State Penitentiary. He is serving 30 years, on several charges of first degree murder and attempted murder, but he seems to be well behaved.

Hinata Yashiro has been seen to visit him regularly. We have reason to believe that Sakura is the father of her child.

As for Kamina Kamoshida, here things get a little murky. Official reports list him as deceased, as confirmed by the matriarch of the Kamoshida family. However, there is a young, severely disfigured man wandering around Ikebukuro station, claiming to be the young Kamina Kamoshida. Whether or not the family took precautions to protect their honour doesn't matter, it's beyond my paygrade.

-the end-


End file.
